marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Heroes of the Soviet Union/@comment-70.171.42.138-20151130143854
Yuri here (or HKP here if you prefer). After abusive and dishonorable comments were posted on HongKongPhooey_-_A_Quiet_Legend, I chose not to respond. It would only have started a pointless flame war and risk making me look as dishonorable and bitter as my enemies. But now, since they have chosen to continue with their lies and distortions in this vanity piece, I have decided, (reluctantly) to return the favor and help set the record straight from my point of view. Besides, one ill turn deserves another. Eleventy_Four: Much as I hate to speak ill of the dead, he was a poor faction leader. He was primarily a politician who rarely led from the front and left field command to his brother SMG (see below). He did not even win enough battles to attain High Commander status and was absent much of the time. Given his health situation, this was perhaps understandable. But still, when you make a commitment and take on the mantle of leadership and responsibility, you should do your utmost, even if it is in a wargame. Eleventy took credit for, and benefited from, the accomplishments of his more capable predecessors, such as CticAr, Captain Blorg and of course Comrade Makron. Thanks to their superior efforts, he inherited a stronker and more stable Union. As a diplomat he was two-faced, treacherous and untrustworthy. Masa Sama and I agreed that it was just a matter of time before he would be replaced by an EA or UR alt and the Union would become a tool of the Empire's enemies. Had he been a better ally, we would have had no reason to fear and act accordingly. Had he been a better leader, I would not have been able to defeat him on my first attempt. I'm sorry he has passed away. My sincere sympathies go to his family and friends. But in life we were not friends, and to pretend otherwise would be just another lie. SMG: Is an angry, hateful manchild. Ill tempered and rude is his normal mode of behavior, though he can be civil and polite for short periods when he has to be. As a result, he is generally disliked and disregarded by the comrades and the High Commanders. He would never have been faction leader if his brother had not appointed him. This created much just resentment from more worthy candidates. Because I ended the reign of Eleventy and SMG's incompetent and corrupt regime, he bears an unrelenting grudge against me. Blinded by this, he will go to any length to slander my reputation, even conspiring with the worst enemy the Union has ever had- Majik Mewt (who is the one that revealed my true identity to SMG after Masa let it slip to him). He even went so far as to launch an unrelenting bitch campaign about me to the mercs...more on that to follow. As fate would have it, during the 2015 Battle Royale Tournament, SMG and I were matched in the second round. I saw in that an opportunity to end our feud once and for all. So I proposed to him that the loser would apologize to the winner in Union chat and agree to never speak ill of him publicly again. The winner would accept the apology and agree to do likewise. SMG accepted these terms. Going into our match, I knew that if I won it would only give him one more reason to hate me. But if he won, he might be a good sport and relent. So I put up a good 12+ round fight but threw the match in the end. How else would someone with only 6 previous PvP wins be able to defeat one who has 500+ and first turn advantage?! SMG and I both proceeded as agreed. I thought and hoped that would be the end of it, but first chance he had he went back on our deal. Again showing his true colors and true character. Vandimire: Is a troll and drama queen, nothing more. At least SMG fights for the Union, grinding out victories, this one mainly just spams and trolls Union chat, scrolling off orders and priorities with his inane babble. As faction leader when I caught him at it, he was a level 4 with a whopping 6 victories to his name. When I publicly chided him for it, like a true emo kiddie and drama queen he threatened to kill himself...oh Crimean fucking river! Later that day in HC chat, I told CticAr, a former FL who has done more for the Union than all these turkeys combined, to please do the same if he caught Vandi spam/trolling again. Lazy Comrade, like the tool that he is, captured this chat out of context and passed it on to SMG and co. who then complained to the mercs. Who, in turn, threatened to ban us all from chat, until I personally appealed to Merc Damion Fury himself to just ban me but pardon the rest...and to take my FL status away if he saw fit. He declined my offer, but this gesture of putting my own head on the block, kept these punks from getting blocked. They remained blissfully ignorant of this fact...until now. Lazy_Comrade: Mediocre men are often envious and bitter towards those of greater ability than themselves and Lazy here is yet another example of this. He pretended to work with me to my face, while behind my back doing everything he could to undermine my authority as well as the morale and command structure of the Union. Eventually after two failed attempts, with the help of Vietnam Vet and an army of EA alts he finally managed to remove me as leader. When he did, I reached out to him, as a Comrade if not a friend, and asked only that he did not become a tool of the EA and seek an honorable peace with them. He promised me he would, but eventually this turned into just another of his lies. Lazy, by his own admission here, despises me. I do not hate him, though. He has a few good qualities and we can (and did for a time) work together. At one point he even promised he would make me second in command of the Union...of course he never kept that one either. He promised me he would never attack the Empire...yet he did three times and lost every one. He is a tool and a fool for whom I have no trust nor respect. He is unworthy of my hate. And saving the best for last... Comrade Makron: You wonderful madman! I really enjoyed working with you! We made a helluva team! You were the first Soviet and only High Commander I entrusted my true identity to but you never ratted me out. Which only shows that beneath all the insanity and silliness you are an honorable gentleman. And the only one of this sad lot who truly deserves the title of Hero. So that is my brutally honest view of these zeroes of the Soviet Union, along with the reasons I came to view them thus. If it starts another war between us here then FLAME ON...we Shoguns do not fear the fire...on the contrary, we relish it! Who knows...it might even help to enliven this moribund wiki? Banzai...bitches...(/me drops da mic) PS I love the artwork! The scale of the Medved mech is a bit off, but still, tres cool!